Story of Their Lives
by HPITBBE
Summary: LE/JP SB/OC a bit RL/OC...In which James's mother is a lovely woman and Seventh Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is one hell of a ride. Okay, I know alot of people say this...but i really am downright pitiful when it comes to summaries .
1. Of Invisible Barriers

**story. **Umm, I started this a while ago and its about James and Co. and Lily in their Seventh Year of Hogwarts. Its going to have everything. Humor, romance, angst, drama, violence, and he whole bit xD

**disclaimer. **Im not JK Rowling. I shouldnt even be in the same line as her. Anything that you recognize about the Harry Potter series is NOT mine. No matter how much I wish i was as beautiful or pure or brilliant or as rich as her. Well, being me is not bad either. Theres a bit less paparazzi xD

**review. **please :)

His eyebrows contracted slightly. His wire rimmed glasses steadily slid down his nose, where beads of sweat rested calmly. Never interrupting his gaze, he lifted one long finger and pushed his glasses back.

Sirius Black raised an impressive eyebrow at his best friend. He squinted slightly as if trying to put James into better focus. His nostrils flared just a bit and he pouted his rosy, slightly parted lips.

James Potter clicked his tongue, his long lashes never meeting his cheek. A smirk found its way onto his finely chiseled face as he surveyed Sirius. He could see that Sirius's stormy eyes started to twitch a bit, only just slightly; a thing only a friend of many years would notice.

_Bloody hell, Padfoot, give it up. _

Padfoot shook his head numbly, as if he had just read James's mind. This only caused the latter to widen his smirk, now stretching into a grin, showing his straight pearl teeth. Sirius's eyes started to tear, and the air stung his eyes. He clenched his fists and tapped his foot in a steady, rhythmic march.

_Prongs, mate, I'm going to win._ Padfoot gritted his teeth and watched his mate clench his fists in determination.

One of them was about to win. One of them was about to lose.

Neither willing to give in, they continued to withstand the burn and itch to blink. James clenched his jaw and leaned back on his chair, careful not to break contact. Sirius mirrored his best mate, and a strand of his ebony hair fell into his eyes casually. Prongs, with his untamed hair that stuck out in all directions had a slightly windswept look.

_CRACK!_

The young wizards fell backwards simultaneously and landed in a disarray of limbs and clothes.

* * *

Lily Evans dipped her quill into her inkwell twice, in smooth, yet sharp pokes and poised her hand over the blank parchment that was supposed to be a letter to Hestia Jones, one of her best friends.

What was she supposed to write? That Petunia was once again playing the bigot in the family? Surely she was getting tired of the non stop complains about her less than tolerant sister?

"I need to talk to someone," Lily muttered with her head in her hands.

"Go ahead," said a raspy voice.

Lily turned sharply and her jade eyes grew wide. Someone was at her window and had one leg over her window and was trying to put their other leg over the window sill. Manicured nails were practically scraping the wood off the wall as they tried to hoist them self over. The person's long black hair spilled into her room.

She grabbed her wand and her hair fell out of its hair tie. She pointed her wand at the person, (a girl presumably since the long hair and manicured nails would hardly belong to a male). _Oh Merlin! I forgot everything! What did we learn in Merryweather's class that day? I got this! I got this! No I dont, what do I do! Get a grip, Lily. You're one of the best at dueling in the year. Disarm and Stun, and—_

"Um, a little help, please!" She gave a nervous laugh.

Lily dropped her wand and her jaw unhinged. What in Merlin was Hestia doing climbing through her window when she was a witch? And she had her Apparation license?

Lily frowned and shook her head in pity. She ran over to her best mate and grabbed her arm. She pulled and Hess landed eagle sprawled in her room, her chest heaving up and down. Lily was next to her, her cherry red hair spread out on her floor that was, (thank Merlin), clean. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She was breathing fairly rapidly.

She got up slowly and looked down at her best friend, whose eyes were closed and her lashes lightly caressing her very faintly blushing cheeks.

Lily fingered her wand that was in her pocket, having half a mind to drench her in water.

_Okay, if that's my idea of waking her up I'm losing my touch, _she thought off handedly.

She swallowed a breath of air and hollered, "SIRIUS BLACK LEAVE MY KNICKERS _ALONE!"_

If Lily was waiting for Hestia to wake up, she was not disappointed. Hestia stood up abruptly and her hair flew out of her black hair tie and seemed to take on a life of its own. Her eyes omitted glowing hatred like knives protruding a heart.

"BLACK! You are going to go through heaven and _hell _before you leave unscathed, you _mongrel—!" _

She looked around wildly, looking like an untamed animal. Her nostrils flared and her cheeks were violently flushed. Realizing that Sirius Black was not, in fact, in Lily's room, she turned to her best friend.

The fiery teen glared. "Okay, Lils, that was completely unnecessarily. If Black was here, I would've..." she throttled the air, inflamed.

"It was completely necessary," the red head beauty began calmly; "Honestly Hess, it's a bit shocking to see my best friend climbing through my window.

"_If I remember correctly," _Lily stressed when Hestia showed every sign of interrupting, "you had written in an extensively long letter about how you had 'nearly wet your pants' because you finally learned to 'bloody disappear with the three bloody d's'.

"You could have been hurt Hestia! But I've since learned that safety is a concept you seem unable to grasp." She smirked.

"Got that right, Lilykins," Hestia said using her pet name that Lily loathed. Lily glared and crossed her arms.

"Don't you think you've taken this muggle thing up to here" (she gestured with her hands) "and before that it was trying to ride a bike? You're going to end up at the infirmary every week with your stunts." Lily grinned at the memory. "How did you get here anyway? How did you know where I live?"

"I walked," she said bluntly looking around. She walked over to Lily's telephone. She touched the number pad tentatively and picked up the phone and quickly dropped it as if she had been burned, her eyes wide.

"Oy, thats my_—" _

"Is it that tell-phone, you told me about?" She squatted so that she was eye to eye with the piece of technology. She frowned and poked it then moved back, as if she expected it to lash out at her.

"Its a telephone, Hest. It's used to call people. You see those numbers?" She pointed at the number pad. Hestia nodded, never taking her eyes off her mate's topaz phone. "Well you punch those numbers in, in a specific order, mind you, and you call whoever you want to call. Very long distances, too."

Hestia looked up at Lily and shook her head grimly. "We never do give muggles enough credit. How you guys survived without magic is beyond me."

Lily grinned smugly and shrugged. Suddenly she frowned. "Hestia Jones, theres no possible way you could have walked here all the way from...your home." She didn't know what to call her house. She's never seen it. What she did know was that prestigious and wealthy families like the Blacks, Malfoys, and Jones (to name a few) were sure to have large, majestic homes. The kind you heard only in fairytales. Now that she thought about it, she is living a fairytale. She's a witch who does magic for Merlin's sake! You don't see that everyday.

"Yes I did."

Lily stared and cocked her eyebrow.

"Okay, perhaps I apparated a kilometer from here..."

"Bullocks."

"Okay I apparated on your lawn and seeing as your window was _right there_, well you know I simply cannot resist a challenge." She looked around. "I love your room Lils. It's absolutely adorable." She grinned looking at the clothes on the floor.

Lily flushed. "It's not like you told me you were coming. I would have cleaned up if I knew you were coming..."

"Really?"

"No."

They looked at eachother and blew up in boisterous laughter.

* * *

"Tilly is ever so sorry Mr. Black and Mr. Young Potter! 'Tis is all Tillys' fault that the Masters have fallen! So sorry!" The wide-eyed house elf that belonged to the Potter's exploded into piercing, pitiful sobs. She ran to James's king sized, canopy bed and grabbed one of its tall, intimidating poles and banged her large head over and over, until Sirius winced. A muffled sound made Tilly pause for a moment.

"Im sorry, Master Sirius?" Large tears ran uninterupted down her face.

"Tilly, please stop hitting yourself." Sirius groaned and got up. He removed a maroon sock from his sleek hair. He looked at it with disgust and flicked it away.

"But Sir, I is a bad_—_"

"Tilly, _stop _hitting yourself," James commanded.

Tilly, unable to disobey a direct command (like all elves) removed her hands from the pole and sat on them. She continued her wracking sobs; her small body was shaking terribly. "Master Potter, sent" (sobs) "Tilly to get the young Potter and Mr. B-b-b-black, Sir." She bit her lip while snot ran down her nose like a silent stream.

James, whose hair was more disheveled due to the fall, got up, his face carrying a rosy hue. He picked off imaginary lint from his golden snitch boxers with his large, callaused, quidditch hand. He walked over to the weeping creature and knelt down so that they were eye to eye.

"Tilly," James said firmly. She raised her head.

"Stop crying." Sirius finished. Tilly blinked and her wide eyes brimmed with tears but never made it down her blotchy face.

"Go tell Mum we'll be down quick as a snitch." Since Sirius was practically family, Mrs. Potter was referred to as Mum and Mr. Potter as Dad.

Tilly nodded and disappeared with a _crack!_

Sirius looked at the raven haired teen and told him calmly, "Your elf is nutters, mate."

James winked. "You mean our elf. C'mon you old prick we better get going before Mum comes upstairs again." He involuntarily cringed at the last encounter. Sirius winced and nodded feverently.

--

_Flashback_

_James mother, Deliah, knocked on the large mohagony door. Her soft voice called out to her sons. "James? Sirius? I told you to come downstairs. Why didn't you listen to Tilly, dears?" _

_Their response was a groan. _

_"Five more minutes Mum," Sirius mumbled._

_"Mmmhmmm..." James mumbled groggily._

_"Alohomora." The door clicked open and Deliah stood in the grand doorway, the bright background illuminating her pettite, yet regal frame. "Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that," she said coldly. Her light eyebrows contracted, her hazel eyes (which James inheriteted a carbon copy of) pierced the dim cavernous room. With a swish of her wand she illuminated the room, so that the chandelier shone brightly above._

_More groans from the teenage wizards._

_Deliah shook her head grimly and walked to the doorway, muttering an incantation under her breath._

_"Harold! The boys don't want their treacle tart." She smiled to herself and walked down the stairs, her black streaky-grey hair bouncing slightly._

_James's eyes popped open and he met Sirius's eye with hunger._

_"MINE!" They both yelled and hastily pulled off the covers and ran to the door where they were welcomed by a seemingly, solid, invisible wall. _

_"Oof!" James landed ontop of Sirius._

_"Get off me you oaf!"_

_"My mother is a lovely woman," James said dryly, ignoring Sirius._

_--_

_CRACK!_

"Miss Deliah made bacon and eggs Master James and Master Sirius." Bo, the eldest elf, had a look of distaste on his face. He was not fond of the boys because of their unwavering practical jokes. He bowed down low.

"Thanks Bo." James flashed a toothy grin.

"Anytime, sirs," Bo replied dully.

_CRACK!_ He disappeared.

A comfortable silence followed. They heard Mrs. Potter rummaging for softwear, and Mr. Potter folding the newspaper. The Manor was so large with so few people, everything normally done in tranquility was maginified and echoed. James shuffled his feet.

"So...buddy, old pal," Sirius laughed hesitantly.

"We get our letters today-"

"Moony is coming today-"

"Wonder who got Head Girl..." James said airily.

"Like you don't know." Sirius rolled his eyes. "You know perfectly well that anyone with half a brain will pick Lily Evans. She is the brightest witch of the year."

"Yeah, she is." A blush creeped onto his face. Sirius roared with laughter.

"Never know, Prongs, ol' Dumbledore isn't exactly sane."

James noddedly solemnly. "Brilliant man, really, but a bit touched in the head."

"Yup."

Their eyes darted to eachother and they looked away. Sirius casually reached into his pocket. James eyes shot to Sirius's right hand.

_"Rictusempra!" _Sirius bellowed.

"_Protego!" _James countered.

They smirked, their wands igniting sparks at eachother threateningly.

James's wand shot out a jet of blue and Sirius deflected it with a lazy flick of his wrist. Sirius moved his wrist flamboyantly and James dodged out of the way with ease, sliently thanking five good, sweaty, years of playing Chaser on the Quidditch team.

"That bacon is mine, git."

"No, no Jamesy, you have to keep your pretty little figure, don't you? You don't want Evans to think you're fat, do you? That baby is all mine." Sirius smirked.

James glowered at 'Jamesy'. He blinked and where his best friend was once, was now an enormous shaggy, black, dog with large jagged, spit covered teeth. Its yellow eyes narrowed at his best friend. James, completely taken by surprise, was taken down by Padfoot and was pinned to the floor. He squirmed and wriggled and kicked out. He was breathing hard.

"Sirius get _off _of me you old hag." Sirius bared his teeth and smiled. He stuck out his tongue and a long string of slimy, spit was climbing down and was almost meeting James's chiseled face.

"ARGH! Sirius STOP that is repulsive!" James opened his eyes and was met with Sirius's grey ones. He winked and jumped up.

In one swift stride Sirius made it to the doorway and seemed to glide out. James after his brief moment of disgust was quickly on his trail. They passed portraits of Potter greats and ancestors. A large portrait of James and his mother and father waved at them as they ran. Prongs lunged at Sirius's ankles and Sirius fell foward.

"Ha! You fool!" James got up and ran down the extremely long hallway of the Pooter Manor. He passed large oak doors with gold door knobs; some rooms that even James hasn't explored yet, astonishingly. Some rooms where boggarts and ghouls most likely dwelled..strange moaning noises in the night. **a/n: i didnt mean it like that...im sorry to say your minds are painfully corrupted. just kiding. i love you all, please review :) **James's large feet gracefully glided over the maroon carpet as Sirius tried to catch up to his best mate's long legs.

_Bloody hell... Prongs has the longest legs...EVER. Wait that sounded kind of wrong...i did NOT just say that Prongs has long legs...maybe...what if...nah_. Sirius mentally chuckled.

James flew down the spiral grand staircase and then jumped over the smooth, sleek, mohangony bannister. _Merlin, when did my house get so big?_ James shook his head. _Almost there...UH OH!_

Everything seemed to slow down. There, on the tenth to last step, was a book of Transifiguration that they were supposed to read for the summer.

_Slow down, you're going to fall! Stop, stop...of course there is someone up there who hates me and clearly wishes me death. So thank you, whoever you are up there._

He didn't have the time to stop and so he tripped over the damn book and tumbled down the remaining steps. He stuck out his foot and Sirius flew across the living room floor. James hastily got up and jumped over the white leather couch. Sirius appeared next to him and jumped in sync with his strides.

"HA! Wow Prongs, m'boy...looks like-" Sirius stopped mid retort as he skidded to an abrupt halt. He seemed to crash into an invisible barrier. James who was half a step behind him, took a sharp intake of breath as he took the same fate as his fallen counterpart.

"Mum is a-"

"Lovely woman," James finished with a sigh and groan.

**review. what do you think? :)**


	2. Fireplace

**a/n** So yeah, I decided to remove Lily's POV and instead use the Marauder's POV because I just find that they are more flexible and easier to maneuver. Plus, these guys are so much fun to play with. I love the Marauders!

**review. **okay i know this is the shortest piece ive written and im ashmaed that its actually out there. But im an extreme procrastinator and theres no excuse why i dont have anything better to show. This is just what i have so far. IM SORRY for this short piece once again...im working on tons of stuff so im sorry, again.

"Mum, these treacle tarts are utterly disgusting. Just kidding," laughed Sirius, his mouth full. Harold looked at his not-quite son in subtle disgust.

"Close your mouth, Sirius," Deliah said sharply. "And mind you, I bought them." She smiled slyly.

"I mean," continued Sirius completely ignoring Mrs. Potter, "If I was Dumbledore, (I'd have to be a bit mental, mind you) and you were an elf, I'd hire you in a blink."

The brief smile left Deliah's aging face as quickly as it had come and she raised an eyebrow. James's tart was halfway to his unhinged jaw and drool was gathering unattractively at the corner of his mouth. He surveyed Sirius with something like amusement and concern. Mr. Potter opened his newspaper again with a flourish and his eyes never left his surrogate son.

Sirius, oblivious, used his pinky to remove a piece of sweet from his molar. Noticing the looks of astonishment from the Potter clan, he raised a perfectly arched brow.

"What? Can't a guy finish a delicious treacle tart without non verbal harassment? Merlin," Sirius finished snootily.

James put down his tart curtly and smacked Sirius upside the head.

"Hey!" Sirius cried holding his head.

Deliah shook her head and awakened from her momentary stupor. She held her eyes with her husband, whom is most likely silently agreeing that Sirius is off his rocker.

Sirius reached out and smacked James back; his glasses fell onto his lap. James gasped rather dramatically and hastily put on his glasses. He smirked and reached out to retaliate.

"Boys." Mr. Potter's deep, booming, soothing voice caused them to soothe immediately, like a harsh lullaby. Once Head Auror, Harold Liam Potter was a man of high stature. James inherited his hair which is as untidy, windswept, and dark as his father's. James was an astounding six foot two, while his father stood at an impressive six foot seven; James had clearly inherited the Auror's frame. Though he was demoted, he is still a respected warrior who could make pajamas and crooked glasses look intimidating.

Sisrius glared at James. James responded by blowing a kiss at him. Sirius looked _revolted _before cackling loudly.

"Is Remus coming?" Harold looked up from the latest Wizengamot news.

"Poor dear, always sick." Deliah cooed.

Sirius and James shifted uncomfortably and avoided making eye contact. If only they knew...if only they knew that their best friend turned into a full fledged monster once a month...that in a heart beat he could turn on his friends and kill them without hesitation...

"James, be a dear and go to the fireplace."

"For what?"

"Listen to her Prongs, she can kick your ass to hell and back," said Sirius matter-of-factly.

"Sirius-" Deliah warned.

"Mum-" Sirius countered sweetly.

**IM SORRY!** So short i know, im ashamed but im overwhelmed by all teh work i have to do. I promise i will re-write it.

--gabyyy


End file.
